


Hell Bent

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Character Death, Erotica, F/M, Gore, Pining, Violence, Voodoo doll, Whump, character injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: The Winchesters are hunting a mysterious doll maker when Sam is seriously injured.





	1. Roadside Surgery

“Come on, Winchester, quit being a baby.” Tyler teased as she pulled her wavy blonde hair into a pony tail.

“I’m not a baby, I just don’t think this case has anything to do with us.” Sam muttered as he glanced up at the rear view mirror to see her.

“Oh your just scared that the creepy doll place is gonna have clowns, ooohhhh.” She taunted the tall man, as Dean got together some gear in the trunk. “Don’t worry, Sammy.” She hand leaned over the seat in the impala to breath her words against his ear. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“I’m not… worried.” Sam started to put up a fight and turned his face towards her to find her unexpectedly close.

“Good.” She brought her lips right in front of his, tempting him, teasing him. Her breath was warm and wet, and Sam couldn’t breath as he tried to keep his eyes from wandering down her neck to her slightly exposed breasts.

“You guys coming?!” Dean hollered as he slammed the trunk shut. Sam jumped pealing himself away from Tyler and out of the Impala.

“Guess not.” She whispered slightly defeated.

Tyler had harbored a crush so massive on Sam that Dean had figured it out only slightly after she herself had realized. Sam on the other hand was either completely unaware or purposely trying to ignore her, and both options stung her ego.

She blinked to clear away the haze then climbed out of the back seat with her gun.

“Split up, keep quiet, meet back here in fifteen.” Dean gave the orders for everyone to know the plan. The three hunters went down three different hallways as they searched the warehouse for the creepy doll maker. Tyler was sure there was something to this case, they just needed some proof before they could determine what they were dealing with.

The minutes ticked by in silence as Tyler searched her side of the building. She found dolls of all kind, even a clown doll that made her think of Sam. But she didn’t find anyone else.

“OW!” She yelped as she scraped her arm on a wooden shelf. “Shit.” The wound was not bad, but it was bleeding. Luckily the time to meet back at the car was coming around.

She hurried herself out of warehouse, to see Dean leaning against the front hood of the impala.

“What the hell happened to your arm?” Dean asked concerned as she rushed out of the building.

“Nothing, just a scrape. Where’s Sam?” She asked putting her gun away to grab some gauze.

“He hasn’t come out yet. I was starting to think that the two of you were staring into each others eyes a…” Dean stopped short as a series of loud thudding and crashing noises came from inside the warehouse. “Sam?!” He shouted and pulled his gun to start running for the warehouse again.

The two ran in and found Sam and a little girl in one of the rooms.

“Sam!” Tyler cried before rushing and falling to his side. “He’s breathing.” She called to Dean who was holstering his gun and kneeling down in front of the little girl. She was curled into a ball as she rocked herself.

“Where am I?” She muttered through her tears. “I want my mommy.”

“Little girl?” Dean asked trying to get her attention as she lifted her head to look at him.

“You’re gonna be okay Sam.” Tyler whispered checking the taller brother over and taking in his numerous wounds.

“Look I know you’re scared but you need to come with us.” Dean said to the little girl. She shied away and shook her head in terror.

“Sam’s bleeding, he needs a hospital.” Tyler said as calmly as she could manage to Dean.

“I want my mommy.” The girl repeated, still shaking.

“Please don’t argue. You have to leave right now, you aren’t safe here.” Dean reached forward for the girl, but she screamed. “Tyler.” Dean called over his shoulder. The blonde hunter looked up away from Sam. “Switch. You can’t carry him anyway.”

The two hunters changed rescues, and the reluctant little girl was much more at ease with Tyler.

“There we go, that’s it.” Dean mumbled as he managed to lift Sam in an awkward fashion. “Let’s get out of here.”

“My doll!” The little girl cried as the the group moved as quickly as they could.

“We can’t go back.” Tyler whispered to the girl.

Sam and Tyler were in the back seat, the little girl curled onto the front bench next to Dean. The older brother pushed the gas down as hard as he could looking over his shoulder several times to make sure that Tyler and his brother were okay.

“Dean, he’s loosing a lot of blood.” Tyler’s voice was too calm as she spoke up from the back seat some minutes later. “I don’t think he is gonna make it to the hospital.” She whispered, her voice breaking slightly at the end.

“That’s not an option. He’s not gonna die, Tyler.” Dean’s rage exploded out of him.

“I think I can help him. Pull over and I’ll see what we have to work with. You’ll have to help me hold him down as I stitch him up. She finished as Dean pulled the car off the side of the road. “He is still gonna need to go to the hospital with all the blood he’s lost.” Tyler cleared her throat as she pulled out some alcohol and thread. “Put down some towels so we can try to keep him clean.” Tyler gave the orders now, and that put Dean at ease, letting him worry about his brother.

“Got it.” Dean moved his brother around and got the towels underneath him. Tyler identified which wounds seemed to be giving him issues. Dean pulled out his cellphone and called an ambulance, reporting an animal attack and a rescued little girl.

Tyler managed as best she could and by the time the ambulance arrived had stopped the severe bleeding.

“He’s gonna be okay right?” she asked as Dean put an arm around her shoulder. Her clothes had a coppery tang to them, and her blonde hair had been blood matted in a few places where she had attempted to wipe away sweat.

“He’s gonna be fine. Come on, get in the car.” He gave her a gentle brotherly kiss on the top of her head, before a slight nudge towards her side of the Impala.


	2. Empty Shell

Dean walked into Sam’s hospital room with a coffee in his hand. The doctors had cleared Sam of any major issues and had given him some blood. The girl had been passed over to the police so that they could find her family, and Tyler had been commended by the doctors for her quick thinking in stitching Sam’s wounds.

Dean put his coffee down and chuckled quietly, as he saw that Tyler had fallen asleep in the chair next to Sam’s bed. Her head had tipped and was now resting on his arm. Sam had been told to rest when he had woken up, and the doctors had tried to convince the other two hunters to give Sam some space, but neither of them could leave him alone.

Gently, Dean lifted Tyler out of the chair and put her on the couch in the room. He took the chair that she had been sitting in and sipped his coffee slowly.

“Hey, man.” Sam’s voice was croaky as he opened his eyes slowly and grimaced. “What’s going on?” He sat up a little bit and looked at the two people in his hospital room.

“Doc says your healing good. But we can’t stay here much longer. Sooner or later they are gonna figure out that we aren’t who we say we are.” Sam nodded at Dean’s comments, agreeing.

“I could probably walk.” Sam said, unconvincingly.

“How about we get some water in you first?” Dean said as he got a drink for his brother.

“What about her?” Sam asked noting Tyler’s fitful sleep on the couch.  
“She fell asleep about ten minutes ago.” Dean guessed from when he had gone to get coffee. “How’s about we try to get you up and dressed then we wake her up?” Dean suggested. His plan would be to give Tyler as much sleep as she could before they hit the road. She could sleep more then, but this plan also gave Sam some privacy as he got his briefs on.

“What the hell happened back at the warehouse?” Sam asked as he uncovered himself and sat upright slowly.

“Well we were hoping that you were gonna be able to tell us. We found you all beat to hell and the little girl was in the room with you. We got you and the girl out of there but that was all we were able to do.” Dean grabbed Sam’s underwear and pants and passed them to his little brother.

“So you never found the thing?” Sam’s face scrunched in frustration at the thought of the monster getting away.

“Well hey, it’s not like it was still there when we got there.” Dean defended himself, allowing Sam to use him to balance as he stood up and pulled his pants on. “What do you remember?”

“I walked into the room and saw the little girl standing there. I went over to her to find out why she was there. Then I started to get flung around the room, and woke up in the hospital room.” Sam lowered his head and awkwardly let Dean help him into his shirt.

“Alright, I’ll get Tyler up, you get a head start out to the car.” Sam nodded and started to limp out of the room.

Dean walked over to Tyler careful to keep a safe distance from the wrestling hunter’s stray arms.

“Come on Sweetheart, up and at ’em. I know it hasn’t been much sleep.” Dean whispered as he got as close as he thought he safely could. She made no movement that she had heard him, which struck Dean as odd since she was usually a pretty light sleeper. “Tyler?” He asked laying a hand on her shoulder.

The blonde hunter jerked awake nearly throwing Dean off of his balance. He was sure she was going to sock him, but instead she simply sat there. Unmoving, unblinking, empty.

“Tyler? You there Blondie?” He purposely called her a nickname that she hated. But neither that nor his hand waving in her face seemed to get her attention. “Awesome.” Dean rubbed his hand across his face, then decided on his next course of action.

Smoothly, he lifted Tyler over his shoulder and stuck his head out the hospital room door. No one was near the room so he quickly scurried out with the girl over his shoulder.

“Had to go and get yourself caught, huh Blondie?” Dean was attempting to taunt her into sentience. “This is why girls shouldn’t be hunters.” He made it out to the parking garage while the desk guard was looking away at something else. “You’re nothing but five and a half feet of trouble.” He looked around as he turned the corner and saw the black Impala. “And I think Sam is on to you.”

That seemed to do the trick, as she flailed in his arms and he dropped her to the pavement.

“It’s about time, sleepy.” He grunted grouchily, but when he saw the deadpan look in her eyes he knew it wasn’t time yet. “Oh come on.” He whined, just before she took the first swing at him.

He managed to duck and dodge several of Tyler’s swings but when she tricked him and sent a knee into his chin, he knew he was in trouble.

“Crap!” he cried as she busted his lip. “Come on Tyler snap out of it!”

Tyler simply continued her barrage of hits from her arms and legs as Dean parried and blocked to the best of his ability.

“Sam!” Dean called to the car as she kicked him in the ribs. Sam clambered carefully out of the car before he realized what was happening, then opened the truck to pull out one of the shot guns.

“Tyler!” Sam shouted. He didn’t really want to shoot her and ruin their friendship, but she was beating the shit out of Dean.

“Wait it’s not really her!” Dean cried when he saw Sam pointing the shotgun at them.


	3. Setting a Broken Bone

Dean’s desperate voice rung out in Sam’s head. What did he mean that Tyler wasn’t really herself. He only had a few seconds to think about the whole situation. Dean threw a defensive arm out to block Tyler’s kick, but she turned the table and grabbed his arm and shoved him to the ground.

“Dean!” Sam shouted. He lifted the Shotgun trying to figure the best angle to take his shot, so that he would mostly hit Tyler and not Dean.

There was a sharp snapping noise followed by a cry of pain from Dean as Tyler dropped him to the ground. Sam decided there was no longer time to waste and took his shot.

Tyler cried and fell to the ground as the round pelted her.

“I thought I told you not to shoot her?” Dean’s voice was obviously one in pain.

“It’s rock salt, do you think I would hit your girlfriend with an actual slug?” Sam shrugged putting the shotgun away, then making his way over to Dean.

“Please, I can barely stand her.” Dean groaned as Sam helped him up. Dean’s arm lay against his side in a horribly misaligned away from where Tyler had broken it.

“What?” Sam asked as he got Dean over to the passenger side.

“You called her my girlfriend. I wanted to clarify. Get her in the backseat. Then we can worry about fixing this thing.” Dean nodded down at his arm, grimacing slightly.

“Right.” Sam mumbled. He made quick work of picking up Tyler and depositing her into the backseat. Her eyes were closed though she looked mostly unharmed. “Do you think we should tie her up?” Sam asked slightly ashamed.

“No, I think that wasn’t her. Maybe whatever was controlling her was shocked out of her when you shot it. Like ghost possession of something. You said it was salt. That could be a lot of things.”

Sam came over and sat in the driver seat, looking at Dean. The older brother turned his body so that his broken arm was in front of Sam.

“What made you think she was my girlfriend?” Dean asked out of the blue, as Sam looked over his arm.

“I don’t know you are always flirting and jabbing her. She seems to like it.” Sam wasn’t really in the conversation and Dean needed a distraction if Sam was going to try and fix his arm without any boos. 

“So you think we should hook up?” Dean was trying to get under Sam skin, and it was working. The taller hunter’s lips twitched in a resentful smile and he grabbed Dean’s arm.

“Nah I really don’t think that would be healthy for the two of you. I mean, she doesn’t seem to be able to look at you for more than five minutes.” Sam teased him back as he started to figure out where the break was.

“Oh that’s not a problem.” Dean responded as lightly as he could manage. “I’ll just have her face in the bed and her ass in the air. That was she doesn’t have to look at me while I shove… AHH!” Sam couldn’t take any more of Dean’s tormenting and popped the broken bone back to the alignment it was supposed to have.

“Who’s ass are we talking about?” Tyler’s head popped up from the back seat. He wavy golden hair was out of whack from her fight with Dean, and Sam thought it would probably look that way after getting fucked. “Why is your face all red Sam?” She smiled mischievously as she watched him blush from his thought. “Was it your ass?”

“What the Hell, Tyler?” Dean groaned as he attempted to recover from the setting.

“What happened to your arm?” She looked at Dean’s arm, then around the car. “Wait a minute. Didn’t I just fall asleep in the hospital room with Sam? Dean you were going to get coffee. What the Hell is going on?” She looked sincere and confused as she tried to remember the last few minutes of fighting with her friend.

“You beat the crap out of me, then Sam shot you with a salt round.” Dean answered. “We think you might have been possessed by a ghost.”

“Wait…” Tyler seemed to have a horrific thought.

“What?” Sam asked trying to read the blonde hunter as he started up the Impala.

“What if Sam was attacked by the little girl, back at the warehouse?” Tyler finished her thought catching Sam and Dean’s eyes in the review mirror.

“Like she was possessed like you were?” Dean said trying to figure out how all the pieces fit together.

“That explains why she was the only one in the room with me when you guys found me.” Sam offered.

“Wait a minute. The girl was asking for her doll. You don’t think that she knew what the ghost was attached to?” Tyler recalled from when she had pulled the girl out of the warehouse.

“That seems a little weird.” Dean said almost to himself.

“We should go back there and look for the ghost.” Tyler said looking up the men in the front seat again.

“Woah, slow your roll a little there Blondie.” Dean put his good arm up as Tyler glared at him. “You might be fit as a fiddle, other than the possession thing. But we have some major injuries going on here. We need to recover a little before we go back in there. Even if we know what we are up against.”

“I agree.” Sam said looking at Tyler over his shoulder. “We should get out room, and do some more research, now that we know what we are up against.”

“Fine.” Tyler huffed leaning back in the back seat and rubbed her bandaged arm absently. “So I kicked your ass Dean?” She had a mocking edge to her tone as the edges of her lips twisted into a playful smile.

“Oh get a room!” Sam said in a frustrated growl. Tyler’s face fell as she looked at the younger Winchester in the review mirror. He refused to make eye contact with her.

“Any time Winchester.” Tyler’s voice was a growl, as they spent the rest of the ride to the motel in silence.


End file.
